


Silent Agent

by BBOCs



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death Threats, M/M, Muteness, Pre-Canon, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBOCs/pseuds/BBOCs
Summary: A version of Agent Stone who became mute due to a mission he took before working with the doctor.Now the doctor has a new interest besides just his robots.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97
Collections: Sonic





	Silent Agent

It had been a quiet day when the agent Stone was sent to meet major Riley, his superior, to speak of his new assignment. The agent was like your usual agent except, for one thing, he was mute and not on his terms. 

He never spoke of how he became mute, but to others, it was clear that it happened during a mission. He had bandages covering his mouth not letting anyone see the status of it. He was very secretive about the events and became aggressive easily when anyone tried to use this against him. You could ask the agent in the hospital to prove that fact.  
  
The agent went into the black-armored car and sat beside the major. The major gave the driver a signal to drive and the two were off to the agent's next mission.

" Good morning agent Stone." The major greeted, the agent only nodded in response." Your next mission is going to be somewhat tough." 

The agent felt confused on what the major was saying but kept it to himself.

" You're going to be working as an agent for one of the most powerful, but strangely insane, person in our country at the moment." 

The agent felt his need to be much more professional creep onto him.

" His name is doctor Ivo Robotnik." The major said handing over a file with the doctor's name on it. 

The agent checked it as the major explained the information within it

." He's an astonishing man despite how deranged he can be. Five Ph.D.s, incredible drone inventions, unfortunately crazily overconfident, and an ass." The major toped off.  
  
The agent raised an eyebrow to the major at how laid back he was with insulting such a man.

" If you also decide to quit we won't blame you." The agent was more perplexed by the line." Most agents tend to quit after a week of dealing with the doctor's fanatics. Some just disappear completely, Although i don't think you'll have too much of an issue because of your most recent incide-" 

the major had started before the agent glared at the major signaling that he was on thin fucking ice. The agent wouldn't normally harm a major but he would under the right circumstances.  
  
The major cleared his throat before saying," Nevermind, just know that the doctor can be difficult." 

With that, they had arrived at a sleek black van.

" Here we are." The major said uncomfortably with even being there. 

The two walked over to the van and the major knocked on what seemed to be the door. The door opened and a small staircase came down causing the two to step back a bit. Out came a disheveled looking man. His hair was a mess and he wore sweat pants with a hoodie. He had bags under his eyes but was seemingly energetic despite the lack of sleep. He also smelled rotten as though a raccoon in a garbage can. He was not looking professional in any, way, shape, or form.

" Why hello Major." The doctor said slyly." What brings you here? Want me to make another one of my badniks for you?" 

The major sighed as he said," No, i brought you a new agent." He gestured to Stone who simply looked at the doctor with a blank expression. The doctor seemed intrigued by the agent.   
  
He went down and circled the agent curiously.

" So you brought a new babysitter, huh?" The doctor said as his hand went for the bandages only to be grabbed quickly by the agent who glared at him. The doctor pulled his hand away and rubbed his wrist which was stinging s bit from the agent's grasp.

" This is agent Stone. He may be silent, but just like the saying, he is deadly. I suggest not trying to see under that bandage of his. He won't let you unless he wants you to." The general explained

The doctor nodded before saying sarcastically," Thank you, for the late warning major. Truly." 

The major rolled his eyes before saying," If that's all then i shall take my leave."  
  
With that, the major left, leaving the two standing outside the van. The agent gave the doctor a questioning look that was not hard to read.

' Shall we go inside?' Is what the doctor read. 

The doctor nodded and said," Yes, we shall go inside." 

With that, the two entered the van. The agent was surprised by how sleek and perfect it looked. The only issue? It was hellishly messy. The agent gave a soft sigh at seeing how much of a mess the place look and was getting very irritated by it.

" Alright, agent, I'm going to go back to work while you try and not touch anything and ruin any of my precious toys, understood?" The doctor said in such a fake tone. 

The agent simply nodded as he watched the doctor disappear into his lab area. Once he was gone, however, the agent went straight to cleaning the place or at least the area he was allowed in.  
  
After a while, the area was very clean and the agent seemed satisfied with his work. He went and explored the area he was allowed to enter, finding it like an RV but larger. It had all the necessities to live in it. The agent could only muster up a conclusion that the doctor more or less lived in it. He soon went back to the door of the entrance to the doctors' private quarters and was deciding on whether or not to knock on the door. He decided against it and began to think of the observations he had made of the doctor. 

It was apparent that the doctor ran on coffee and, based on how he looked, the coffee didn't seem to be any good to him. With that knowledge, he went to the small kitchen area of the van and began to dig through the fridge for anything that could be used to make a latte. He found some items but ultimately decided to go out and get some of his items from home.  
  
He left a note on a counter near the doctors' quarters of him going out to get items right before he was off to go get the items. When the agent arrived home, he grabbed some of the items realizing he was still missing a few things. He sighed and got into his car, placing the items in the passenger seat. 

He drove off to a grocery store he frequented and went in cautiously, grabbing the necessary items before heading to the cash register. When he was checking out, he went to the cash register he usually went to.  
  
When he brought the items up he was met with a smiling employee.

" Well, hello again Stone." The person said smiling. 

Stone gave a small nod with his eyes closed signaling a smile. The person gave a small huff as they rang up the agents' items.

" So, making some of your signature lattes again? You seriously need to make me a batch next time you make one of them, dude." They said with a small chuckle at the end. 

The agent gave a soft chuckle although it did hurt to do so.

" You are so obvious sometimes you know." The employee said making it sound like a tease." You always come in, buy the same things, come to me every time, and then leave. That's how your routine goes don't it?" 

The agent sighed making a face that said,' Is it that obvious?'

The employee gave a small laugh as he said," That'll be 15 dollars." 

The agent took out a credit card and paid for the items swiftly before the two said their goodbyes and the agent went to head back to the doctors' van.   
  
Once there, he was allowed entry and he headed, quickly, to the kitchen area once more making the lattes he wanted to create for the doctor. He finished making two cups, one for him and one for the doctor. 

He began to head over to the doctors private quarters being sure to knock. It was quiet for a bit before he heard the doctor shout that he could enter. Once inside the private quarters, a horrid smell hit him making him almost gag. As he walked over to the doctor, the place was a mess within. There were pieces of trash and metal everywhere and it bothered the agent badly. The agent went over to the doctor who had turned his chair to the agent with a questionable look on his face. 

The agent held out the latte to the doctor who cautiously took it. The doctor eyed the drink a bit before taking a sip of it. The doctor looked surprised and also content which confused the agent.

" You didn't try to poison me, impressive." The doctor said nonchalantly. 

The agent gave the doctor a confused look that urged the doctor to continue speaking.

" Well, most of the agents would try to poison me and or kill me the first chance they got. Why didn't you?" The doctor said curiously. T

he agent was going to speak when he remembered his disability to do so. He gestured for a pen or pencil and some paper, but the doctor insisted that he type it out instead.   
  
The doctor seemed surprised by what the agent wrote out. 

" I haven't gotten to know if you are a true enemy or ally yet. Once I make a decision then i shall decide what to do." 

The doctor placed a hand on his chin and whispered," Interesting" As he took another sip of the latte the agent had given to him.

" Also, this latte of yours is stupendous, considered to the other horrid coffees I've had over the several days." The agent simply nodded at the compliment taking it as a sign of respect. 

The agent then got a whiff of the doctor and sighed as he typed,' Doctor, i suggest you go and take a shower and a nap or something of the sorts. You smell rancid and i would like to clean out this mess of a room." 

The doctor looked to the agent with a questionable and sinister look saying," So, you're a perfectionist are you? Well then, if that shall be the case, I give you a good six hours to clean this room out. I shall be having my badniks watching you as you work. If you even throw one of my pieces out, I will make sure to erase you off this earth. Do you understand?" 

The agent nodded feeling a chill run up his spine but keeping up a straight face.  
  
With that, the doctor went and turned on some of his ' badniks' and took his phone before leaving to return home the agent guessed. The agent seemed surprised to know that the doctor had his own home elsewhere from this place. 

Once the doctor was gone, The agent set up a timer and began to get to work. He usually did work on a time limit and began to plan out what to do in his mind. With his strategy in mind, he went off and began to clean the place. 

First, he began to clean up the wrappers on the floor. he had black trashbags which got full which surprised the agent as to how much fast food and snacks he ate while he worked. He checked the timer and saw that this had taken him about 30 minutes which wasn't very long. 

He could hear the hum of the droids that watched him as he worked and didn't feel as uncomfortable as others might have been. For crying out loud, he was working for a surveillance nation where everything was being watched. What was another pair of eyes on him any different? He continued to work deciding that thinking that his thoughts would be too tame and put on some music.  
  
After several hours, he had organized all the robot parts to a part of the room and seemed to be pleased with what he had done. He then went to organize the files that the doctor had on all his agents and other majors that he had to interact with. 

The agents' curiosity peeked him, but he respected the doctors' privacy and decided against looking into the files and only seeing the names. One folder caught his eye though, it was a folder titled,' interesting' on it. He decided to take a peek into that one and saw his photo in it. 

He closed the folder and thought for a moment for what the doctor saw in the agent that was interesting and found nothing. He went on and placed it with the other organized folders and went on with cleaning the place.  
  
The time was soon coming to a close and the doctor had a smile on his face. He was excited to see the agent's reaction to failing his mission. He was counting on the fact that the agent couldn't finish what he was doing and would end up begging under the feet of the doctor. Of course, he could check on the agent through his phone with his badniks watching the agent, but decided to just go there and surprise the agent. Once there though, he found out that the agent had done as he had promised. He finished his cleaning and it was spotless as the doctor had ordered.  
  
The doctor saw the agent in the small kitchen area back turned to the doctor appearing to drink something. The doctor believed this would be his best chance to see what was under the bandages covering the agent and began to silently walk up behind the agent. Before the doctor could get any closer though, a gun was pointed towards him keeping him in place. 

The agent, single-handedly, covered his mouth with his bandages and turned to the doctor with a look that could kill. It was the first time that the doctor actually felt afraid of someone. The agent's gaze softened as he put his gun away and walked past the doctor giving him a look that said, ' don't ever try that again.' With that, he walked by the doctor and entered the doctor's quarters typing something for him before leaving the van entirely. The doctor took a moment to recover from the death stare and rushed into his office to see the note the agent had left for him.  
  
' I shall see you tomorrow, doctor. I shall bring a latte for you once more. Also doctor, next time, I won't hesitate with pulling that trigger.' The doctor felt his mind being entranced by the agent and the mystery of his bandages.


End file.
